Youtuber High School
by TheEvilOtaku
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the process to joining Youtube is? Ashley finds out when she enters this school. She meets several new faces, and tries to get along with her peers. Follow her with the gamers, vloggers, creepypasta narrators and others. Have you ever wanted to go to a school like this? Rated T for language
1. Horror class

My name is Ashley. I've wanted to go to this school for the longest time, and I've finally been accepted. Youtuber high school. I can't wait for all my classes. First class: horror

I walked into class an the teacher told me to sit in the back. I sat by the window and I was surrounded by a bunch of unique faces. It's hard to describe how they looked. It was quite strange. There was one guy who sat in front of me, his whole body was blue, his eyes were pitch black, and his mouth was covered by a mask that had a lot of tubes coming out of it. He turned around and said hi to me. I said hi back.

"My names Mr. Creepypasta, what's yours?" He asked me

"I'm Ashley, nice to meet you," I said.

He nodded and faced foward. The guy next to me had a pikachu mask on. I couldn't see his face, except for his mouth. He wore a black and red suit and a small top hat.

"Good morning deary," he said with a cheerful British accent.

"My names CreepsMcPasta, and this is MissShadowLovely," he said pointing to the girl in front of him.

She smiled, "nice to meet you."

I smiled an waved back to her.

I like it here, I've already made some new friends.

Horror class was pretty fun. I was given a text book, it had a bunch of stories in them, they were called creepypastas I believe. We were allowed to submit our own stories throughout the year. I may give it a shot at some point. MCP told me to give it my best shot, he said he read some that can either be really good, or really crappy.

We laughed for a little, "We can help you write if you need help, MissShadowLovely's really good at writing stories if you need," MCP said.

I smiled and nodded, that would help me a lot.

"MCP and CMP are the best students in this class, if you ever doubt yourself just ask them for advice," MSL said.

I was pretty happy with how this day was going. New friends, good stories, this should be a good time. I'm so glad I was accepted here. The bell had rung and so I was about to leave.

"Hey! Ashley!" I turned around and saw MCP calling for me.

"We're having a 'first day campfire' party, we sit around a fire and tell ghost stories, either your own, or something from the textbook. We won't expect too much, just pick out your favorite story from it, or if you're a fast think, create your own story, we won't judge," he said.

I agreed to go, and said I would try my best to create a story.

He waved to me and we went to our next class.

And my next class: Gaming


	2. Gaming

Class: Gaming

Gaming class was next, I had walked into the class and the place was packed. Computers were everywhere and almost all the seats were taken. I wasn't sure where to sit, but I took a seat next to a guy with another mask, I couldn't see his face at all. I wasn't sure what his mask was supposed to be, two eyes and a straight line for a mouth, his mask cover his whole face and was completely white. He saw me staring and looked at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I was just trying to figure out what your mask was supposed to be," i said laughing nervously.

He just stared at me for a little. I couldn't tell if he was mad, happy, or sad. He then just looked back at his computer.

"Yeah, I thought of the mask when I started this school, I'm not sure what I was thinking really, I kind of just wanted a way to hide my face...:" he said.

"Anyways, my name's Cry, what's yours?" he asked me.

"I'm Ashley, nice to meet you," I said.

He nodded and went back to his computer.

"If you want, I can introduce you to everyone, and show you around as well," he said.

"That'd be awesome! Thanks so much!" I said.

"The one sitting behind us, that's Ken, he always wears a bear hat," Cry said, Ken turned to us and waved.

"Then the group in the corner, That's Chilled, Seananners, Sark, Diction, and Gassy. They always argue with each other," he said.

I turned to look and saw them all getting mad and Seananners just laughing.

"Never trust Nanners, that's what everyone says, probably because he's a cheater."

I laughed, he seemed to be a fun guy though.

"The one sitting next to you, thats Minx."

She turned my way and took off her headphones.

"Nice to meet you," she said, her hair was cool, a brunnette with two strands of purple in the front. My hair was completely dyed red.

Next to her I think was her girlfriend, her name was Krism, we both said hi to each other and went back to gaming.

"There's also one more guy you should meet, but I can't find him, he's probably running late, as usual." I was about to ask who when some guy burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "my alarm clock doesnt seem to work."

He was wearing a casual outfit, except two things were out of the ordinary… He was wearing a pink boa and a tiara. I was confused.

"Don't get confused, he's straight, he even has the girlfriend to prove it, he just wears that stuff to show off, not sure why," Cry whispered, "He says, 'it's not called being gay, it's called being fabulous,' I really dont get him sometimes."

I laughed at his outfit, but it was cool, being able to express yourself, not caring what others would say. I admired his courage.

"Hey Cry," the guy said.

"Hey man, this is a new student, her name's Ashley," Cry said.

"Yo, whats up, my name's Pewdiepie," he said really weird, "you can just call me pewds."

I said hi and got back to gaming. This was turning into a really fun class. I liked everyone in my school so far, and I've made a lot of good friends.

"By the way where's Mark?" Pewds asked.

"I dunno, I think he got sick on the first day," Cry said.

"He really needs to rest and take it easy sometimes," Pewds said.

"Yeah, but we all do, a lot of us feel overheated and under rested, all part of our life," Cry said.

I looked down at my keyboard. Is this what it's like? Does everyone feel overworked? Well, it _is_ high school after all. Oh well. Maybe I can meet Mark tomorrow.

The bell was about to ring, I had other classes to go to, but I really wanted to meet other people here. I decided to just hold out for lunch.

My next class: Animation


End file.
